Hand Blinded (LH)
'Hand Blinded '''is the seventh episode in Fear The Walking Dead: Fanficton. Plot/Synopsis During in the middle of the night while Chris is sleeping, he hears a bang from the outside. He decides to check by pulling out his flashlight from his backpack. As he is walking, he hears gunshots from a yellow and black door, as he looks through the peep hole, he sees two gunshots lights from the building, he runs away and hides in a nearby janitors closet. He then hears two shots again and then hears two soldiers walking and talking, after this. Chris heads to his bed and falls asleep. After the night, Chris is first seen sitting down in a table, eating bacon and eggs. Jessica is seen eating eggs from her when a boy named Jeremy appears and asks if he can sit by her, Jessica says yes and they star talking. During this talk, Jeremy makes a joke how stupid school is and explains that how we don't have to take exams anymore. Jessica and Jeremy laughs while Chris looks at both of them in sadness, but this is quickly interrupted by a girl who says "Hello" which startles him. Chris turns around and sees a girl, in response he says "Hi" in a confused way. The girl reveals that her name is May and that she is a engineer for the militia group that Wyatt signed her, he says cool in a calm way and continues. May asks Chris whats his name and he reveals his name. The girl responds by asking what his backstory was, Chris refuses and says he wants it to be personal, but before Mya responds, a truck can be heard crashing into the gates of the base. All the cafeteria eaters including the lunch ladies run outside to see the drama, a girl comes out and explains that everyone has to run but before she can say run, the truck she was in blows up, knocking most of the cafeteria people away. Chris comes to and sees the militia girl impaled from the debris, Mya runs to Kya and calls out her name multiple times but this is invalid since she is already dead. Chris later is sitting down with a saddened and depressed Mya crying over the lost of her sister. Chris rubs her back and says that he's sorry for what happened to her, Mya explains that Kya was always wanting to be by her side no matter what, Chris rubs Mya, and Mya hugs back while crying. Jason is walking with Chris and Maurice and is talking about what happened that morning, Maurice started to disrespect and insult Mya by saying she's a "pussy" and then ending the joke off with him saying "literally". This angers Chris tells him to shut up, Maurice asks him what he is going to do, this prompts Chris to sucker punch Maurice in the face but this results in Maurice punching Chris in the cheek. Maurice yells at him, telling him not to do that again, which causes Jason to push Maurice into bush of thorns. Maurice gets up and starts yelling over getting cut many times by the thorns. Jason helps Chris up and says Thanks. Maurice stands up and calls Chris a "little bastard" but is stopped once two bullets strike his back and out of his chest, hurting Maurice. A bandit appears with four others and asks them for their stuff, Chris and Jason makes a run for it and escape from the bandits. Deaths * Kya * Maurice ''(Alive) * Three Unnamed Soldiers Trivia * First appearance of Mya. * First appearance of Aiden * First appearance of Jeremy. * First appearance of Maurice. * First appearance of Kyle. * First (and last) appearance of Kya. * This is the first episode to have credits since the first episode of season one. (1x01) * It's also the first time a antagonist group has been featured.